Henry Danger: The Musical
Henry Danger: The Musical is the twenty first and twenty second episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on July 27, 2019 to an audience of 1.18 million viewers. Plot At Frankini Klub, Frankini is struggling to get his machine to work, and Frankini wants it to work because it's supposed to make everyone sing and dance. Mr. Curtis asks why he wants to do that, and Frankini says it's because it's summer. Mr. Curtis says that there's something blocking the machine, and it turns out to be Goomer. Frankini asks what he's doing, and Goomer says he was playing hide and seek. Mr. Curtis says that it's time to pay him, but Frankini buzzes him instead. Frankini sets the machine to musical. The next day, Henry wakes up to the musical curse, as everyone sings the first song, "There's a Musical Curse Over Swellview". And on the news, Frankini reveals that he put the musical curse over Swellview. At the Man Cave, the gang wonders what they're gonna do. Henry arrives, and Jasper sings "You'll Never Believe What Happened", explaining to Henry what Frankini did. Everyone starts talking again, making Henry think they broke the curse, however, he starts singing again. Charlotte says that sometimes the musical curse does something in between songs where people can talk normally, and Schwoz says it doesn't normally last long. Ray tells everyone to be seated, and he sings "Ray Hates Musicals", explaining that when he was a boy, he auditioned for a musical, and it was about cats. However, he didn't get the role, and it went to someone else. Ray says that ever since then, he has hated musicals. Charlotte says that Frankini was just spotted at the park, and Jasper says that The Swellview Summer Market is going on there. Jasper is about to sing a song about it, but everyone stops him. At the park, the vendors are selling Ice Cream, Fresh Corn on the Cob, Hot Dogs, and Beans. Frankini arrives, and sings about the musical. Piper notices Frankini, and sings "We Hate This Curse", saying that they all hate the curse, and think he's the worst. Captain Man and Kid Danger arrive, and they sing "The Swellview Summer Market Fight", where they discover that they cannot fight Frankini due to the musical. Frankini says that he could do the sing and dance all day, but he could use an "intermission" just like on Broadway. Captain Man and Kid Danger assume that it means that the curse will be over in the morning. However, when Henry wakes up the next day, Ray calls him and tells him that the musical isn't over. At the Man Cave, Schwoz and Charlotte tried to locate Frankini with the help of Henry, Jasper, and Ray by singing "That's Why You Have Us" and complimenting them. As they look on the map they discover that Frankini is at Karayodelyheehoo and Jasper started to sing about until the others told that this is not the right time again. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman *Winston Story as Trent Overunder Guest Cast *Frankie Grande as Frankini *Zoran Korach as Goomer Minor Cast *Samantha Martin as Corn Lady *Michael Dunn as Mr. Curtis *Zach Appel as Bean Guy *Kathryn Danielle as Hazel *Melanie Fielo as Hot Dog Lady *Devin Neal as Macho Boy #1 *Connor Finnerty as Macho Boy #2 *Sheaden Gabriel as Macho Boy #3 *Donielle Hansley Jr. as Macho Boy #4 *Kalia Fullerton as Habumakeup Artist *Kanoa Goo as Ice Cream Man *Shavonne Grandison as P.A. *Adam Tait as Stage Manager *Andrew Thomas as Camera Operator Songs Main article: List of Henry Danger: The Musical songs *There's a Musical Curse Over Swellview *You'll Never Believe What Happened *Ray Hates Musicals *We Hate This Curse *The Swellview Summer Market Fight *That's Why You Have Us *Meet Me Here Tonight *Breaking News *I Heard a Little Rumor *Time for Lunch! *The Want Song *It'll Be Great *The Bro Song *More Breaking News *The Fight Song *The Cheesy Grand Finale Quotes Trivia *This episode marks Henry Danger as the longest-running live-action series on Nickelodeon. *This episode aired one day after the fifth year anniversary of Henry Danger. *Instead of the normal two weeks, it takes to produce an hour episode, this episode took an extra week to produce. **During production, the whole cast and crew ended up getting sick. *This is the fifth one-hour special of the series, the first being The Danger Begins, followed by Danger & Thunder, Hour of Power, and Thumb War. *This is Frankini and Goomer's first appearance since Captain Man-kini in Season 4. *It is revealed that Mary Gaperman's middle name is Debbie. *Samantha Martin, who is the writer of the episode, made an appearance as Corn Lady. *"Sam's Motel" is a reference to Samantha Martin. *Mr. Curtis, last seen back in Rubber Duck, returns in this episode. *This is the second episode to have a special opening, the first is Jasper Danger. *This is the first episode in the series to not feature any commercials in its first airing. *It is revealed that Ray takes around an hour and a half or longer to shower. *It is revealed that Jake took an online class at Julliard. *Piper still seems to still want to own a pony last mentioned back in Season 3's episode JAM Session. *The events of Season 4's episode Toddler Invasion is mentioned and the sleeping gas method is used the same way The Toddler used it on both Ray and Henry. *Henry mentions the fights on the train Danger & Thunder, underwater Danger & Thunder, and on a Cargo Plane Danger Games. *Real-life singers Lady Gaga, Madonna, Harry Styles, Ariana Grande, Beyoncé, and Adele are mentioned by Jasper and Schwoz. **Ariana mentioned as being on Team Frankini is a reference to how in real life, both the actor Frankie Grande and Ariana Grande are related. *This episode aired before an episode of All That, which featured Henry Danger's cast. *The way Frankini screams about his machine being melted in the same way the Wicked Witch of the West screams as she is being melted in The Wizzard of Oz. *Frankini the Grand is a reference to the actor being Frankie Grande. *According to Dre Swain's Instagram account, Christopher J. Nowak almost rejected the episode because he hated musicals. *Dan Schneider gave the musical his blessing on both Facebook and Instagram. *Adam Tait, who portrays Stage Manager, also plays Officer Doobin in Christmas Danger and Brawl in the Hall. *Andrew Thomas, an episode writer for Henry Danger, appears as Camera Operator. *Frankini repeatedly saying the phrase "Ah, ah, ah" on the screen of the Man Cave is a reference to the scene of Dennis Nedry wagging his finger on his computer in Jurassic Park. *Frankini blowing raspberries when blowing a kiss is a reference to the Nickelodeon movie Good Burger. *This is the fifth time that Henry appears in the Hart house as Kid Danger, the first was in I Know Your Secret, the second was in Live and Dangerous, Part 2, the third was in Balloons of Doom, and the fourth was in Toon in For Danger. *The Man Truck from Whistlin' Susie reappears. *Frankini made a reference to the singer Michael Jackson. *The Swellview park set from The Beat Goes On is reused in this episode, during the farmer's market number. *In the list of potential singers to Song-Battle Frankini appear names of members of Henry Danger's crew. *A sing-along version of this episode aired on August 3, 2019 and employed a common device known as a bouncing ball to aid viewers with their singing. **A bouncing ball was also used during part of the finale during the original airing. *The 1981 musical Cats by Andrew Lloyd Webber is referenced several times. **It's revealed that Ray has met Goomer in the Cats musical earlier before the events of Sam & Cat. *A Big Poster promoting the Musical was hung on the side of the Burbank Studios where the show is filmed before it's airing. International Premieres *October 19, 2019 (Latin America & Brazil) *November 20, 2019 (Italy) Image Gallery }}}}}}}}}' image gallery, click }}}}}}/Image Gallery|here. |info= }} Video Gallery }}}}}}}}}' video gallery, click }}}}}}/Video Gallery|here. |info= }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:1-Hour Events Category:Aired episodes Category:Episode Guide